Three Years Later
by THTP56
Summary: Its been three years since everybody split up. Esch is famous and living all over the world. They meet up again at a planned party in Odaiba and romance flies and stalkers are revealed. Takari, Taiora, Sorato, Miyaken.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please don't flame me to bad. I'm taking opinion and constructive criticism though and thank you for reading. =]

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! =[

Summary: It has been 3 years since everybody split up. Each is famous and living all over the world. They meet up again at a party planned for them back in Odaiba.

Who planned the party?

Will Takeru and Hikari get back together?

Taichi and Sora?

Yamato and Mimi?

Miyako and Ken?

Who's the creepy stalker guy that's following Hikari?

The couples are Major Takari Some Taiora, Mimato, and Miyaken.

The first chapter is a background check-like thing to set the story.

Takeru Takaishi: A 21 year old pro basketball player. Has short blond hair, blue eyes, older brother's name is Yamato Ishida. Lives with Ken and Daisuke in Japan. Still in love with Hikari

Hikari Yagami: A 21 year old pro volleyball, tennis, and soccer player. Has long brown hair, and brown/ amber eyes. Older is Taichi Yagami. Lives with Taichi in America. Still in love with Takeru.

Taichi Yagami: A 23 year old pro soccer player. Has messy brown hair, brown/amber eyes. Younger sister is Hikari. Lives with Hikari in America.

Yamato Ishida: A 23 year old lead singer. Has shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. Younger brother is Takeru. Lives in Japan in a house with his band in Japan.

Ken Ichijouji: A 22 year old pro soccer player. Has medium length bluish black hair and black eyes. Lives with Takeru and Daisuke in Japan.

Daisuke Motamiya: A 21 year old pro soccer player. Has crazy maroon hair and Maroon eyes. Older sister is named Jun Motamiya. Lives with Takeru and Ken in Japan.

Miyako Inoue: A 22 year old pro volleyball player. Has long purple hair and purple eyes. Has two older sisters and one older brother. Lives in America with her older brother.

Sora Takenouchi: A 23 year old pro tennis player. Lives in America with her family. Has medium length Auburn hair and Auburn eyes.

Mimi Tachikawa: A 23 year old singer. Lives in Italy by herself. Has long wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

Joe Kido: A 24 year old famous doctor. Lives in China with his older brother. Has medium length blue hair and blue eyes.

Koushiro Izumi: A 23 year old computer genius. Lives in Africa with his partner. Has short red hair and brown eyes.

Iori Hida: A 20 year old famous Kendoer. Lives in Russia with his family. Short light brown hair and light brown eyes.

So concludes the summaries of our digi-destined.

I will try and get the first chapter up as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what I can do to make it better or compliment. :] Because they're nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Takeru POV

Its been three years since our last adventure in the digital world. I only ever see Daisuke, Ken and Matt anymore because all the digi-destined are famous in some way. When I turned 18 I got a scholarship to a sports school in Tokyo. I didn't want to leave everyone (esp Hikari because she's the love of my life) but then Ken and Daisuke got scholarships to the same school. We ended up going.

Even though I haven't talked to everyone in so long I know what they've been up to. I'm not a creepy stalker but our names are all over the news. I'm a professional basketball player. Daisuke and Ken are professional soccer players. They kept to the sport they loved to play in grade school. They are considered the best two players in Japan and considered runner ups in the world. They are beaten by two people. Yamato is the lead singer and guitarist for the Wolves. They are the most popular band in Japan and are massively growing in other countries. Iori has grown up a lot. He is now a Kendo-er. **I don't know the correct term for this.** He is also considered the best. Joe is a famous doctor because he discovered a cure for Cancer and Koushiro is the head of a major computer company called Pineapple Inc. Sora continued her high school sport as well and is a professional tennis player. But there is still one person better than her. Mimi has an amazing singing voice and is famous for it. Miyako I bet is still loud but she plays volleyball because Hikari talked her into it during college and she fell in love with it. Taichi is a famous soccer player as we all knew he would be. He is tied for first place in the world with the love of my life. Hikari Yagami. She's the best at soccer from learning all her skills from Taichi and she's the best tennis player from taking classes with Sora and she's the best volleyball player because its her main sport. Shes just amazing.

There's a world newspaper that goes around and we are all ranked on it from 1-12 out of 20 with her holding the number one spot. I'm in second place. I miss Hikari and I'm still madly in love with her as I always will be. I was going to throw a major get together for everyone so I could see her-I mean everyone again but its hard to do with everyone everywhere.

"Hey Take!! We got a letter!" Dai will never learn to be quiet.

"What is it?"

"//Your invited to a months vacation at the heighton view hotel// Hey that's where we used to live!!" //Its already paid for. We would appreciate it if you would come and there is a big surprise.// YES FOOD!!"

"Dai, not all surprises are food." Said Ken

"Well should we go?" I asked them

"YEAH, already paid for and food."

"When is it Dai?"

"Uhh December second until January second."

"Ken call for the details."

He picked up the phone and dialed the number that was on the bottom of the page. Then he hung up the phone with a slam.

"They won't give me anymore information."

"Come on guys lets go!!"

"They said that the invitations were real though."

"Please please please?!?!"

"Well what should we do?"

"PLEASE!!!"

"No one has any games or practices."

"LETS GO!!"

"Fine Dai, we'll go."

"WOO! Pack your bags because the limo arrives at noon!"

He ran off to his room to ,I assume, pack his bags. Ken and I just stood there shocked and looked at the invitation once more.

"This is weird Takeru."

"I agree. Well better go and pack now."

Ken walked to his room while I walked to mine. I had a feeling this was planned for a reason and that very soon something would happen. Whether it's good or bad I do not know.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to PrincessJaded and ARCtheElite for the advice you've given me. Koumiloccness…I like Koumi to but at the time I wrote this I had read a story about Matt and Mimi and I just loved it so I made them my couple. I will try as hard as I can to get the next chapter soon. Oh and the // was Daisuke reading the invitation. Sorry I didn't clear that up. The majority is all in sports mainly because that's what they did in high school and Miyako is in a sport because I couldn't think of anything to put her as and I wanted her to stay with Hikari. Thank you for reading. =]

Chapter 2

**Taichi POV:**

"HIKARI-CHANNNN!!!" I yeller for my little sister. I could hear her mumbling from the other room. Well she didn't get up…. The past three years have been really hard on Hikari. Sure she's gotten to see Miyako, Sora and me, but she misses the other digi-destined. She especially misses Takeru. They have been in love with each other as long as I can remember. Pretty much since they met and that was when they were just eight years old. And she still has not gotten over him. She hasn't even dated another guy.

"Are you ready Hikari?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to go."

She walked into the room then and I realized she had been sleeping. We got an invitation to Hieghton View Hotel for a free month and we decided to take up the offer. The limo was going to pick us up in about 10 minutes and take us to the airport. We are on our off season and Kari doesn't have Volleyball or Tennis and we can practice there so it all works out. We needed a break anyways. We haven't had a break from the paparazzi since we won our last game and made it to the championship. The game is vs. Japans team so I hope it's Daisuke and Ken's team.

I saw the limo pull into the drive and yelled for Hikari again since she had walked out of the room. She's still the same sweet girl she always has been except for the fact her hair grew out. She still plays pranks to…Pink hair is not fun to have.

**Yamato POV:**

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!!"

I put down my suitcase and looked at Horoku. He was the drummer of the Wolves and he was upset I was leaving and wouldn't be around.

"Don't tell me it's unfair. You went to Ireland last month and didn't take us."

Okay so really he just wanted to go.

"IT WAS A FAMILY THING!"

"So is this. Takeru is going to."

Haha I got him on that one. He's got no comebacks.

"Hey celebrity, your limo is here. And Horoku, keep your mouth shut."

"Thanks Tekken. I'll see you guys soon. Later.

And so began my trip to Heighton View Hotel.

***End of Chapter.***

It was kinda short but its getting there. Next chapter everyone meets again for the first time in 3 years.

SNEAK PEAK: "Takeru?" Sora asked surprised.

"Yeah, who's here with you?"

"Hikari."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its been so long since I've updated last. I've been really busy lately with work and school. So here is the next chapter!

Chapter 3

**Taichi POV:**

We arrived at the hotel and were shown to the suite. Turns out Miya and Sora got invitations to because they were already there. Miyako and Hikari were currently in the gym playing volleyball and I was talking to the love of my life.

"Sora, this is really weird."

"I agree Taichi. I wonder who else was invited and who invited us?"

"WOW, THIS IS A BIG ROOM!"

We looked over at the door where the yell came from and who should be there except loud mouthed Daisuke. Ken was standing beside him staring at us. Something's going on.

"Taichi? Sora?" Ken asked us.

Daisuke finally looked over and he also looked shocked to see us.

"Daisuke? Ken? What are you guys doing here?"

"We got an invitation to spend the month here." Dai showed us the invitation and it was the same one we had gotten.

"Ken, did anyone else come with you guys?"

"Yamato and Takeru."

"Takeru?" On no.

"Yeah, who's here with you?"

"Hikari."

Judging by their shocked faces, Takeru is still in love with Hikari. I don't know if this meeting is going to end up in heartbreak or if it will somehow turn out okay for my little sister and the boy who I consider my brother.

"Oh, and Miyako is here to."

**Yamato POV:**

Takeru and I were going to check out the gym since he wanted to practice while we were here. So I thought it would be the perfect time to talk to my little brother.

"Do you have any new girls in your life?" I knew the answer.

" No."

"Are you looking for one?"

"No."

"Do you want me to try and hook you up?"

"Yamato, NO! You know I'm still in love with…." Takeru trailed off and stopped dead in his tracks. I looked into the gym to see what he was staring at and there they were. Miyako and Hikari. My brother was staring at her with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging to the floor. Then Daisuke and Ken came running down the hall with Taichi and Sora. Well this is surprising.

"Yamato!" Taichi yelled at me.

Well, that caught Hikari and Miyako's attention. Of course, Hikari had just hit the ball and it hit Miyako in the face because she wasn't paying attention and she fell over which caused Daisuke to fall to the floor laughing, which caused everyone to look at Dai except for Hikari who was rushing over to Miyako to see if she was okay and Takeru who was still staring at Hikari.

"Well I take it we missed something."

I looked at the door and decided I couldn't get more surprised this week.

Joe POV:

What a sight! Between Daisuke on the floor with a bump on his head, Ken's fist raised, Miyako on the floor with a red, mad face, Hikari helping Miyako up, and Takeru staring at Hikari, I didn't know what surprised me more. Then Koushiro, who was standing beside me, said something to the group of eight.

"So Mimi's plan worked." They all looked at us.

"Mimi's plan?"

"That's right!" Mimi said, as she and Iori walked into the room. What do you know. The gangs back together.

"HIKARI!"

End of Chapter.

Okay I think that was a long one. But now they have all reunited. But who's this yelling to Hikari? Stay tuned. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Thanks for all the support.


	5. Chapter 5

Its been awhile and I am again sorry to make anyone reading this wait. So again sorry. Thanks for all of the reviews!! But here it is! A short chapter.

Chapter 4

Taichi POV

I looked over as some weird guy ran over to my sister, who looked confused, and picked her up and hugged her. Now everyone knows I'm really protective of Hikari, so I got pissed when she looked scared. Takeru was steaming to. He was not a happy person at the current moment. Everyone else just looked confused because they have never seen him either.

"Who are you?" Hikari asked him the question.

"It's me! Your biggest fan. I was the president of the I love Hikari Club in High School." I always thought that would be Takeru or Daisuke.

"There's a club?" That was when Hikari saw Takeru. Now let me tell you, I have not seen my sister's eyes light up like that since we moved to America and Takeru left.

"KERU!" She ran at him full sprint and jumped. He of course, caught her.

"HIKA! I've missed you so much!"

Aww, so cute. My little sister and Takeru. I looked at the guy who had hugged her. He was ticked. I saw something pass his eyes and then he smiled. I am now officially in big brother detective mode. I will not let this punk get to my sister and I will find out what is going on with him.

"Does anyone have an ice pack?"

"Heh, sorry Miya."

Takeru POV

She is so pretty. I missed her so much. I really hope she doesn't have a boyfriend. I don't know what I would do if she did. Wow, I love her so much.

"IDEA GUYS!" Oh-no. Taichi has an idea.

"What is it?"

"How about when we get back to the room we all play a game of I never?"

"Yeah! It would help catch us all up." Yamato agreed. We are officially doomed. I learned not to trust those two and by Hikari's tightening grip and stiffening reaction….I knew she didn't either. We were in for a hell of a ride.

"Okay, I'm in." Oh thanks a lot Mimi.

I know very very short chapter. I'm sorry. But please review. =]

Next time: "I never… threw up on a kiddie ride."


	6. Chapter 6

It has again been awhile and again I am sorry. I got the flu and spent a week on the couch. Then I had a term paper due. I'll do my best to post faster. Well here it is!

Chapter 5

Takeru POV

It has been the best hour of my life! I spent the whole time catching up with Hika and she doesn't have a boyfriend! Greatest day of my life! Well…one of the greatest. Now we must go through the torture of 'I never'.

"Okay, you have to say what you have never done and if someone else has done that then you have to take a drink." Taichi explained the rules.

"Sora you can start!"

"I never stole money." Sora said. We looked around and noticed Taichi, Mimi, Dai, and Yama all took a drink. I never knew Mimi stole.

"I needed money for lipstick." That's Mimi all right.

"Ken's turn!"

"I never danced in front of the mirror." Of course the girls drank but Dai and Yama drank to! That's a little weird.

"I was practicing my moves." Yama had a good excuse. Let's hear Dai's.

"It was fun." He said it sheepishly.

"Okay my turn. I never kissed my best friend!" Why would Mimi ask that? Well I have to drink. Hikari and I dated until I moved. We kissed all the time. Well obviously no one looked surprised that we drank. They all knew.

"I never cheated on somebody." So Miya isn't a player but Mimi, Yama, and Ken are.

"I was drunk!" Mimi's excuse.

"She was hot!" Of course, Yama

"I uh didn't have a reason. Just felt like it." Okay Joe is up.

"I never hacked into the school to change my grade." Koushiro drank!! I can't believe he would do that. He was such a good kid!

"That teacher hated me."

"You got a 94!"

"Yeah, well I never had to use my inhaler 5 times in a minute." Payback for Koushiro. Hikari's turn to speak.

"I never threw up on a kiddies ride when I was 20." What? Why would she do that? Everyone looked surprised but Hikari looked smug and was staring her brother down.

"Fine." He took a drink.

"Dude, you threw up on a kids ride??? At 20?!" Of course Yama will joke. That's okay. I'll get him back for Taichi.

"I ate a lot and had already ridden a roller coaster."

"Okay its Take's turn."

"I never kissed my pillow thinking it was Mi-OOF!" YAMA SMACKED ME!! Hikari burst out laughing while everyone else looked at the three of us confused. When we were in High school I caught Yamato kissing his pillow while he was sleeping and saying Mimi's name. Hikari came over right after that so I told her and we couldn't stop laughing when Yamato came in. So we were forced to tell him the truth. He quickly took a drink and told Iori to go.

"Wait I'm confused!"

"Don't worry about it Daisuke!"

"I never mooned anybody." Of course the terrible three (Yama, Taichi, and Dai) drank, but Sora and Joe drank to.

"Drunk."

"Those three dared me to!" She pointed to Hika, Miya and Mimi. They cracked up.

"I remember that. He was the hottest guy in school to!"

"I never had sex." Dai is a virgin??? Wait. SHIT! No one knows we did that!! I looked at Hikari as Taichi, Yama, Mimi, Sora and Ken all took drinks. We slowly brought the drinks to our mouths and drank. Instantly met with eight shocked faces. Taichi and Yamato already knew.

"You did?"

"WHEN?" Daisuke used to like her.

"When we were dating." Hikari answered for me. She was blushing and I was sure that I was to.

"How many times?" Sora asked. Isn't that personal?

"I UH lost count?" I answered sheepishly. Well that got all their eyes opened and Taichi looked mad!

"How long was it going on?" He asked me directly.

"Only about three and a half years."

"You were 14????" Now Yama is mad to. Great.

"We waited a year. We thought we were going to be together forever." Hikari answered them. Why did she say it like there's no chance left?

Yamato POV:

I can't believe those two! 14 years old. I couldn't stay mad at them though because they instantly got upset. Maybe this means they still have a chance at being together. Well I wasn't the only one who caught the look because Taichi looked at me and right then we decided to set our siblings up again. How you ask?

"Let's play Truth or Dare." EXACTLY!

END OF CHAPTER

Okay I think that was a semi long one. Like? Dislike? Please review and let me know. =] They are appreciated. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP.

Next time: "Who do you like?"


	7. Chapter 7

It has been a couple months and I am sorry for that. I'll be graduating soon and I'm starting college in Aug so I'm stressed lately.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck to this story and for the reviews and alerts. Thank you so much. Here's the next Chap!

Chapter 6

HIKARI POV:

"But we didn't finish the last game!" I heard Mimi say. Truthfully I've had enough games for tonight. I was still recovering from the last game with my feelings.

"But Yama and I don't know what to 'I Never'." They looked too innocent. I knew something was up their sleeves and Sora caught on.

"I'm in!" We're in for trouble.

JOE POV: 

Oh no! That's the older brother signal. They always look like that when they have something planned for their poor younger siblings. They told Mimi to go first because they were still scheming.

"Miya, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Uh-Oh.

"I dare you to run to the gym in your underwear." Ha-ha she blushed and believe it or not, Ken blushed also!

"Can I make my choice really quick and then do it?" Mimi agreed.

"Hikari, Truth or dare?"

HIKARI POV:

Miyako has got a lot of dirt on me and I would really rather not answer some of those questions I know she will ask so I of course, picked dare.

"I dare you to do it with me."

"I HAVE TO WHAT?!?!"

KOUSHIRO POV:

Hikari blushed, Taichi looked mad, Daisuke smiled, and Takeru was blushing.

"You picked dare."

They stripped to their underwear, which luckily for them they had been playing volleyball earlier so they were wearing sports bras. Since they are in sports, they have learned to run very fast. And off they went to face their doom. No one had to worry about following them because when we first started, we made a pact to never lie and we trust each other. I know they will do the dare. A couple of minutes later they ran back into the room and locked the door.

"Of course our fan clubs were down there!" Miyako shouted at everyone.

"It'll be tough using the gym tomorrow. The guys down there are in shock!" Hikari found it kind of funny.

"Hikari, your turn."

"Iori, T or D?"

IORI POV:

I learned a long time ago that everyone in our group were willing to do outrageous things, and since Hikari and Miyako were still getting dressed from their last dare I decided to play it safe and I picked truth.

"Who do you like?"

"A girl named Mari, back in Russia."

"Will we get to meet her?" Koushiro asked me

"Maybe. We're not dating or anything yet."

"Okay your turn."

"Daisuke, T or D?" I knew Daisuke. He would only pick one thing and that one thing was…..

"DARE!" Of course.

"I dare you to do the hokey pokey."

"That's easy."

"In the lobby." Of course we all wanted to see this so we all traveled to the lobby to watch Dai make a fool of himself. Guys kept looking at Hikari and Miya.

SORA POV:

Takeru and Hikari know that their brothers are up to something because they keep talking to each other with their eyes and it's kind of creepy but I'm kind of used to it.

"Taichi, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to go around the hotel and ask for salt. But change the language."

"Which one?" We knew many languages from traveling and all living in different places. I think Hikari and Takeru learned Portuguese though and we don't know that one.

"Italian." So he went around and came back fifteen minutes later with Salt, Pepper, Pepsi, ketchup, chips, ladies under ware and men's boxers to.

"NO ONE COULD UJNDERSTAND ME! Some woman tried to get me to come with her and finally gave up and signed her under ware with her name and phone number. Then some guy did the same, I finally got the salt because I walked in and grabbed it after they tried inviting me in to!"

We all laughed. It was pretty funny. All of a sudden I caught the eyes turn to one another and Hikari and Takeru both let out a huge yawn.

"Well I'm beat!"

"Me to."

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" Taichi and Yamato both looked bummed that their plan didn't work.

"There are 6 rooms and 2 beds in each."

"I got Yama!" To continue their planning I bet.

"Joes with me." Koushiro said.

"Hikari?" And the love birds are rooming together.

"I'll go with Mimi."

"Kenny boys with me!" Screamed the obnoxious one. Miyako was kind of down since Dai beat her to Ken but she asked Iori to bunk with her.

"Goodnight guys." Hikari and Takeru grabbed their stuff and headed to a room.

END CHAP

I hop you enjoyed it. Things start to steam up next chapter. I'll try to be better this time. Still sorry about the wait. Reviews are still nice. =]


End file.
